Car Thefts
Car Thefts 'are a rare occurring myth in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Sometimes the player can witness an NPC stealing a car. The thief can be almost any NPC surrounding the player and the area. Any car can be stolen, including Sweet's Greenwood, a BMX, any player's personal vehicle (customized or not) and even a Rhino tank. If the player enters his garage, the NPC can enter too and steal a parked car (if nitro is installed before, it will be activated when the car starts to move.) If the player begins to follow the stolen car, the NPC will drive very recklessly, smashing into other cars, pedestrians, street lights, etc. If he passes by a cop car, the cops will start to chase him. When driving, the thief is seen with a pistol in his hand. However, when he gets out of the car (or jumps out if the car is on fire,) he will pull out a knife (or sometimes a Micro Uzi) and start to attack the cops. If he survives, he will attack pedestrians around him. Soon after that the thief will steal a random car (even if it's driven by an NPC) and drive away. Locations The player can witness a pedestrian stealing a car in random locations throughout the game. Here are a few examples: * '''All Saints General Hospital, Los Santos: The Ambulance is usually stolen by NPC from here. * Doherty, San Fierro: Many kinds of cars can be stolen by NPC here, especially near the safehouse. In rare occasions, an NPC can steal a car from Wang Cars Showroom. * The Strip, Las Venturas: Pedestrians usually steal cars from parking lots (near The Four Dragons Casino, Caligula's Casino etc.) Trivia * If a pedestrian steals a Rhino tank, he will become unstoppable (the only way to do it is to destroy the tank.) * The NPC can even steal a helicopter, however, they won't take off, the chopper's blades will work, but the chopper won't move. * Occasionally, two NPCs will attempt to steal the same vehicle. * NPC will not commit any crimes if the player is in a close proximity, so if the player wants to see them commit any crimes, they just need to stay away from them enough. * Rarely, even Grove Street Families members can steal player's vehicle. * If player picks up a prostitute, drives to a isolated area, waits until the car will start to bounce, and exits the vehicle, the prostitute will try to enter the car and drive away. If player pulls her out, she will attack the player. * Sometimes, drug dealers can steal a parked vehicle and either drive away afterwards, or get out of it after a few seconds. * If player picks up a prostitute and parks near any drug dealer, the prostitute will leave the car, buy drugs from the dealer and will steal your car. Gallery Screenshot_152.png|Grove Street Families member in a stolen Vincent. Gallery668.jpg|Grove Street Families member in a stolen Remington. Gallery557.jpg|Pedestrian riding a stolen BMX. CaJVMA.jpg|Los Santos Vagos member in an Ambulance. Gallery339.jpg|Sweet's Greenwood being driven away by a GSF member, a rather common occurence. Navigation Category:Grove Street Myths Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Proven Myths Category:People Category:Vehicles